


Heaven is a Fondant Potato (Organic Only)

by FernStone



Series: Food Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Service, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chef Gabriel, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Food, Gabriel Is Gordon Ramsay, Heaven Is A Fancy Restaurant, Hell Is A Fast Food Restaurant, Manager Beelzebub, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: "What did you want to discuss?" Gabriel asked as he delicately dug into his salad. It was divine, he'd really outdone himself with making it this time. He was such a good cook."It's about Zira," Michael carefully cut into her immaculately crafted quiche.Gabriel frowned at the mention of his much younger brother. "What did he do this time?""Well, it's a continuing problem. He's still skipping his shifts and he's spending less and less time actually working. It's driving Uriel insane."That was a problem, the more stressed Uriel got the more disorganised they were and suddenly all the waiters were in shambles. Gabriel did not want a repeat of what had happened two years ago.





	Heaven is a Fondant Potato (Organic Only)

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, the sequel to [Hell is a Pile of Greasy Chips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582882). While it can be read as a stand alone I'd recommend reading that first to really understand it all.
> 
> This one starts from a little before the last and follows Gabriel's POV! I struggle to write him more tbh but I hope it's alright. Also I have at least 4 more stories planned, though they're likely to be shorter (well most of them).
> 
> As always unbeta'd by all but myself, cause I'm lazy, sorry xD

The place was just as disgusting as he'd imagined. He didn't want to think about when the tables had last been cleaned. He was glad he'd had the foresight to change out of his work clothes before entering. And the smell. Don't even get him started on the smell.

Wrinkling his nose he approached the till. The man behind the counter was just as grimy as his surroundings, with almost white hair and... Greenish patches on his skin that Gabriel didn't want to think about. Why they hadn't been shut down for hygiene reasons was beyond him. He had a name tag on that was written in an indecipherable scrawl. 

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, steeling up his confidence when he accidentally got the attention of most of the staff. Some recognised him and stares turned to glares. "I'll have, uh, a double cheeseburger with large chips and... A coke."

The server nodded, putting in the order silently and taking his cash. Then handed him £3 change in entirely pennies. Gabriel was outraged but the pleased look on the man's face and the fact that the manager was watching and no problem with it stopped him from complained.

Instead he took it and found the least dirty seat, before gingerly sitting on it. After a few minutes (it definitely was fast) he had his food.

The service was terrible in here, that was certain.

He sat and started munching on a surprisingly decent burger (not that he'd tell anyone that, he was organic only thank you very much), subtly observing the employees.

He only remembered one from before, when some of their workers had quit and formed this place. Beez, the manager of this place. They were just as short as he remembered with hair even greasier than before (was that even possible). And it didn't seem their temper seemed to have changed, he noted, as they shouted at the person frying burgers.

He could appreciate that, however. Sometimes the best way to keep people in line was some loud and harsh words. Beez seemed good at that. Before they had always been directed at him.

But even surprisingly good management didn't make this place any more tolerable.

He quickly finished the burger, binned half the chips and coke and left.

* * *

"How was it?" Michael greeted him with a mocking smile as he entered the house they shared.

Really, it was like living in two large flats. They had. A shared living room and kitchen (with a table in it) in the centre but that was it. One side was Michael's and one Gabriel's. They'd bought the house when they'd graduated from culinary school together (rich parents) and stuck with it since then.

Really Gabriel was surprised Michael hadn't moved out. He loved living with someone, really, but Michael got annoyed with him more often than not. Still they were incredibly close friends even if they fought.

"Awful," he groaned, collapsing down on the sofa. "It was practically dripping with grease and I swear the workers haven't showered in months."

"Well if you throw it up make sure to do it into the toilet."

"I think I'll be alright," Gabriel threw a halfhearted glare at her. "It was a cruel forfeit."

"You lost the bet fairly," Michael smiled, though it was now half covered by the book they had been reading. Gabriel could still see the smugness through it. 

"Doesn't make the forfeit any less cruel," he grumbled as if it had been the most terrible experience of his life. Which it should have been, honestly. 

"And the only one to blame for losing is yourself." 

When it was put like that Gabriel couldn't really argue with her. 

* * *

The second time Gabriel went was out of curiosity. The third was because he enjoyed watching Beez chewing out their employees. The fourth he stopped being able to place a reason.

It wasn't until he'd gone quite a few times that he realised he'd started to enjoy Beez's company. Their sarcastic wit wasn't something he experience from any of his friends. Everyone he knew was from work and, well, they were all rather posh. He was too.

Beez was like a breath of fresh air. He enjoyed winding them up and arguing. He also enjoyed their normal conversations.

It made him uncomfortable that someone he'd once hated, and still should've, was inching closer to a friend in his mind. Well, acquaintance for now. 

But they were more similar than he'd thought. At a surface level, no. Beez was far more full of wit than he ever could be. But they were both hard workers who didn't tolerate bullshit and slacking. Gabriel definitely appreciated that. 

He was about half way through his meal when Beez seemed to be on break, so naturally he asked them to sit with him. Then made a bit of a fuss when they didn't. After a few disgusted glares they sat opposite him. 

"Why do you even still come here?" They asked while eating a chicken nugget. Gabriel openly showed his distaste for them talking while eating. 

"Well it's quick, cheap and doesn't kill me," Gabriel lightly shrugged. "I spend all day in the kitchen, I don't want to do that at home." 

Beez looked skeptical, and fairly so. Gabriel really wasn't sure himself why he still came. "Can't you eat leftovers from work?" 

"You think we have leftovers?" Gabriel was genuinely offended. "We're not that wasteful!" 

They shrugged one shoulder. "You were when I worked there. Most fancy restaurants are." 

"Well things have changed," Gabriel sniffed, raising his nose slightly as he looked around. "And you don't have leftovers?"

"Everything we make is cooking fresh," Beez flashed a grin, though it was more scary than cheerful. "And none of our food goes off." 

"That's because there's nothing nutritious in... This," he waved a chip. 

"We never claimed to be. In fact we advertised as the opposite sometimes." 

"I do remember when you had flyers claiming to be the greasiest restaurant in the area." 

"It's a fact not a claim, and that was a genius idea from Ligur," Beez smirked. They then took one of their own chips, dipped it in their milkshake and ate it. 

Gabriel's mouth dropped open in shock. "Why did you do that?" 

"What?" Beez raised an eyebrow before dipping another one it. "You mean this?" 

"Yes, that. It's disgusting." 

"Have you tried it?" Beez smirked, popping the milk covered chip into their mouth. 

"No, but I can tell," he scrunched up his face. 

"Come on, just try it," Beez had another one that they leaned forward with, waving it dangerously close to Gabriel's lips. He moved back as far as he could to avoid it. They just seemed to be enjoying his dislike for this far too much. 

He had to make a quick decision or he'd end up eating an abomination. 

"I uh, I've gotta get home," he quickly grabbed his stuff and ran, leaving a laughing Beez behind. 

* * *

"Why would you think this is acceptable?" Gabriel glared at one of the new chefs, voice barely below a shouting level. "Would you present this to royalty? I don't think so. It needs to be of that standard! Do it again and make sure it's perfect this time, otherwise you can see yourself out!" 

"Yes head chef," they squeaked, scurrying away with barely a word. Gabriel frowned. Quality checking was going especially bad today - he was having to send back more dishes than he'd like to. He was fairly certain it was because his normal sous chef, Sandalphon (born Sandy but he insisted on the weird longer name), was off today. He normally was incredibly strict with the chefs below him. His replacement not so much. 

He found himself making far too many of the dishes himself because the other chefs just would not get it right. He was mentally keeping a list of who it was, and who would be getting fired if they didn't quickly improve. 

He'd already sent two people home. 

"Gabriel, do you have a minute?" 

Gabriel held in a sharp no at the not really a question but rather a demand from Michael. He was just about to go on his lunch break and he was really looking forward to the Caesar salad he'd brought in. 

"I was just about to have lunch, but yes." 

"We can talk while we eat, because I was too." 

Well that did sound reasonable. It was rare that their lunch breaks coincided, what with both being managers and having to make sure the place ran (though Gabriel spent most of the time taking up the head chef role in the kitchen, because there were very few others he trusted with that). It was nice to have her company for lunch.

Even if there was something work related she wanted to discuss. 

"What did you want to discuss?" Gabriel asked as he delicately dug into his salad. It was divine, he'd really outdone himself with making it this time. He was such a good cook. 

"It's about Zira," Michael carefully cut into her immaculately crafted quiche. 

Gabriel frowned at the mention of his much younger brother. Ezra Fell, who insisted on being called Zira by everyone, was a waiter in the restaurant. They didn't interact with each other much and honestly didn't get on too well. Something about Gabriel being too uptight and restrictive towards and that Zira was his own person. Gabriel had never understood, cause Zira had always appreciated his presence when they were younger. 

But they didn't have an awful relationship. Gabriel was the reason he had this job.

"What did he do this time?" 

"Well, it's a continuing problem. He's still skipping his shifts and he's spending less and less time actually working. It's driving Uriel insane." 

That was a problem, the more stressed Uriel got the more disorganised they were and suddenly all the waiters were in shambles. Gabriel did not want a repeat of what had happened two years ago. 

"Anyway, you already know that. Uriel saw him sneaking out into the alley were the bins are today. He hasn't come back in so he's problem still out there... Maybe not alone."

Gabriel's face twisted in disgust. The thought of his younger brother being with someone was disgraceful never mind outside among the trash. It just didn't seem like a sensible location. And having it affect work? That was a big problem. There was no way he'd tolerate it. 

"I'll go out and talk to him." He'd almost finished his salad anyway and most of his appetite was gone. It would be best if he sorted it out while he was still on break so it didn't eat into any of his working day. He definitely wasn't going to tolerate Zira... Seeing someone during work. 

If it kept up being Gabriel's brother wouldn't stop him from getting fired. And then Gabriel would be the one dealing with their mother's nagging because of course, Zira was her baby who needed coddled and protected by his older brother (he definitely wasn't bitter). 

Gabriel quickly finished his lunch, tidied it up and headed round to the back alley. He had ten minutes but he was going to make this quick. He hated being out there among all the... Trash. Thankfully, taking out the garbage had never been part of his job. 

He found Zira leaning against a wall, smiling and laughing with a red haired man. Said man was a bit taller, lanky, wearing sunglasses even though it was autumn and had a burning cigarette in his hand. Once closer Gabriel noticed a tattoo just beside his ear. And finally the logo on his grease stained apron. 

He was the worst he could possibly be - everything Gabriel disliked and a worker from Hell's Diner. 

Gabriel announced himself by clearing his throat, adopting an intimidating pose and frowning harshly at his brother. 

Zira immediately jumped away from the man, who he'd been holding hands with Gabriel just noticed, and bit his lip. "Uh, ah, Gabriel. I was just spending time with a... Uh, friend."

"I'm his boyfriend, Crowley," the other man interrupted with a smirk, ignoring Zira's protests. Gabriel eyed him up and down. Yes, definitely not the kind he wanted Zira to date. 

"I don't care who he is, you should be in work right now," Gabriel drew himself up, frown depending. "Do you know how bad this looks? How bad it'll be for me if you get fired?" 

"I don't think the most important thing is how this affects you," Crowley rolled his eyes. 

"What matters is that Zira is skipping work right now, and I imagine you are too," Gabriel turned to his brother before Crowley could say another word. "We're going back inside right now." 

Zira gave a nervous okay, glanced at Crowley as Gabriel practically herded him inside. Before he entered he turned back to Crowley, who was lounging back and smoking. 

"I'm going to talk to your boss about this." 

Crowley just laughed. "I'd like to see you try." 

Gabriel ignore him, going back into the restaurant and already thinking up a plan. 

* * *

Somehow, in the space of a month, Gabriel had started liking Beez as more than a friend. It was a strange feeling for him. He'd been in one relationship before and, well, it hadn't lasted long. He didn't generally get crushes, as others called them. 

But he had one on Beez. 

Since finding out when their breaks were he'd chosen to turn up during them on most days. They'd become friends, properly, and then Gabriel had started to notice stronger feels. He felt content around them, they made him laugh like no one else did while also relentlessly teasing him. 

He had no idea what to do about it. He'd tried to subtly ask them to a cooking competition (that Michael had never been going to in the first place) but had been turned down. Thankfully it was due to prior commitments rather than proper rejection but it didn't make it any less of a disappointment. 

But he really didn't know how to move forward from here. Did Beez even like him that way? How could he tell? And how did he ask them out without getting his head bitten off.

Or worse, ruining what they had now. 

Because Gabriel would miss it. Nobody else made fun of him in quite the same way they did. 

He'd sat on it for a while, just letting his feelings fester. But now he was drinking and really, that had been a mistake. The more and more he drank the more he wanted to talk about his feelings (something he normally never did). 

"Hey Zira," Gabriel walked (stumbled) up to his brother where he was ordering at the bar. It was rare for Zira to come out with everyone from work but tonight seemed to be the exception. Which was good, because he'd much rather blab about his stupid feelings to his soft brother than harsh close friend. 

"Gabriel," Zira responded neutrally, thanking the bartender for his wine. "I thought you were with Michael." 

"I was, but I wanted to talk to you." 

"Really?" Zira looked shocked at that. Gabriel's drunken mind noted that he should maybe make more time for his younger brother. Sober him would probably ignore said note. "What about?" 

"I have feelings," he blurted out. 

"We all do, brother, that's called being human. Emotions are normal." 

Gabriel glared at zira, though it had much less edge than normal. "Not that, I mean like... You know, those kinds of feelings." 

It took him a moment to get it but then Ziras face lit up, a smile gracing his lips. "Oh! You, really? I'm so happy! So who is the lucky person?" 

"That's not that important," Gabriel shrugged. He wasn't just going to say it was someone from the rival restaurant (hypocritical after giving him such a bad time over Crowley). "But they're witty, smart and fiery. I don't think I've ever been called so many names by someone." 

For his credit Zira didn't say anything about how that was a bit of an odd thing to like about a person. There was so much more to it than that, but he wasn't drunk enough to be that soppy. "So are you going to ask them out?" 

"I don't think they like me back." It was hard to admit but really, he'd seen no signs from them that they did. "I don't know if I should. It could ruin everything." 

"Now your just being dramatic. Do you want to date them."

"Yes."

"Then go with your heart and ask them out." 

It was a surprisingly simplistic answer, but one that made sense. He should stop being such a coward and go ask. He would deal with the consequences afterwards. "You're right, I'm going to do it." He pushed himself away from the door. 

"Wait, it's past midnight." 

Gabriel waved away Zira's concerns. "It's fine. Tell Michael I'll make my own way home." 

Not waiting for any more protests he left and headed towards Hell's Diner. 

* * *

Gabriel couldn't believe that Beez had said yes to going out. That they'd said yes and here they were, cuddling on the sofa hours later.

How had he gotten so lucky.

He needed to remember to thank Michael for the forfeit all those months ago. Although he didn't think she'd take his choice in partner too well.

"You're cute when you're not angry at everyone," he mumbled, pulling Beez closer.

"Shut up," Beez growled, blush staining they're cheeks. They were sitting between his legs and resting against his chest, his arms wrapped around them. They fit perfectly. "I'm trying to watch TV."

"I didn't realise that you were so engrossed in [trash TV}]," he teased. "I didn't pin you for the type."

"Yeah, well," Beez scowled which only made them cuter. "I'm very different outside of work."

Gabriel hummed, moving to rest his head against there's, face against surprisingly soft her. "Well you wash your hair for one."

"I always wash my hair!" Beez elbowed him in the gut, receiving an oof in response. "It just gets greasy quickly, it's not my fault. It's the work environment."

"Maybe you should keep the restaurant cleaner."

"You try to keep a place with multiple deep fat fryers clean, or try ask my workers to do it."

"Point taken," Gabriel chuckled into their hair. Beez scowled at him for a moment more before relaxing into the hug again.

It was nice. Gabriel hadn't expect Beez to be much for cuddling, what with the generally prickly atmosphere he gave off. He was pleasantly surprised. He was fairly certain there would be days when Beez wouldn't want to do this, but that was fine. He was just happy to be with them. 

After moments of peaceful silence Beez turned their head around to look up at him.

"So what do we do now?" they asked. He raised an eyebrow at that. "I don't mean right now. I mean with the whole our workplaces hating each other." 

Gabriel frowned just a tad, holding Beez closer. "Just continue as normal, I think. We'll figure that out. But not straight away, we don't have to tell people yet. That's not the important thing - us together is." 

"Sounds good," Beez let out a sigh and snuggled closer to him. "Very good." 

Gabriel smiled because, yes it all did. It didn't matter if people knew or not. He'd still be with Beez and that was all that mattered in the end. 

* * *

Beez frowned at him when he came into Hell's Diner the next day. 

"I didn't think you'd come today." 

"Now that's not a very nice way to greet your b-" He stopped himself at their glare. "Customer." 

"Maybe if they weren't an asshole," Beez shot back, before putting on a false smile. "Will it be the normal, sir?" 

"Yes, but add a milkshake," Gabriel laughed, handing over the money and going to sit down. Beez would be on break soon so he was sure they'd join him. 

Honestly, today had been weird. He'd had to force himself to not genuinely smile all day (rather than his normal fake one). He'd gotten weird looks from some of the chefs for not shouting quite as loud as he normally did. What could he say, he was in a good mood. He'd just gotten the partner of his dreams. It was a shame he couldn't really tell anyone at work - he'd been mocked at the very least.

"Seriously, I didn't think you'd come today," Beez slid a tray with his order in front of him before sitting beside him. He raised an eyebrow, surprised that Beez was so blatantly joining him and bringing over his food. "I told them we had business to discuss." 

"Ah, smart," Gabriel nodded. 

"I generally am." 

"Yes, I like that about you." He smirked at the slight blush he got, then winced at the kick under the table. "OK, OK, I'll hold back on the compliments." 

"Good," Beez nodded, before stealing one of his chips. They didn't seem to have their own but instead a dinner they'd brought in. 

"Wait, is that a vegetable I see?" Gabriel dramatised his shock, pointing to the green he saw in the tub. 

"I do eat healthily, even if I work here," Beez replied dryly. "I'm just not some organic nut. You're the one who's been having dinner here every night. Surely you should've put on some weight by now." 

"I run every morning!" He grinned, not even ashamed of the fact he did have fast food for dinner almost every night. He should probably fix that but not while there was such a cute manager. "You should join my sometime!" 

Beez grimaced. "The mornings are for sleeping not for running." 

"Come on, you might enjoy it."

"I'll pass," they shook their head. 

Gabriel just shrugged, taking one of his chips and dipping it in his milkshake. He smiled at the strange look they shot at him. "I figured it was worth a try, since I don't hate you anymore." 

Beez rolled their eyes. "Well go on then." 

Hesitating for a moment, he eventually put the chip in his mouth. Honestly the taste and feel combination didn't appeal but... He could see why Beez liked it. "It's alright I guess. I still think it's an abomination, but not the worst thing I've eaten." 

They laughed while stealing another chip, this time dipping it on the milkshake too. Gabriel wasn't even mad. 

Because really, this was what happiness was. 


End file.
